powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind Control
The power to control the minds of others. A sub-power of Mental Manipulation. Also Called *Brainwashing *Compulsion *Consciousness Manipulation *Jedi Mind Trick (Star Wars) *Manipulative Hypnosis *Mental Domination *Telepathic Manipulation *Willpower Manipulation Capabilities User can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. Applications *Command Inducement *Fanaticism Inducement *Hypnosis **Persuasion *Pushing *Truth Inducement Techniques *Convinced Inevitability Associations *Mental Manipulation *Puppet Mastery *Sensory Scrying *Siren Song *Telepathy Limitations *May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only. *May be limited to certain number of targets at a time. *May be weakened/ineffective against a target which doesn't have a mind or has low intelligence. *May wear off over time if not reinforced. *Cannot erase implanted information, but can suppress or nullify them by implanting other information. *Users of Psychic Shield or Indomitable Will are either immune or highly resistant. *Can be negated by Control Negation. Known Users Known Objects *Boxes of Orden (Legend of the Seeker) *Spider Seal (Every Witch Way) *Millennium Rod (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Jewel of Orthon (Charmed) *Inspiron Power ring (Super Buddies) Gallery Ep15KahlanConDar.jpg|Kahlan Amnell (Sword of Truth) using Con Dar, a very powerful form of mind control. File:Imperius_Curse.gif|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) using the Imperius Curse on Bogrod. File:Shisui.png|Shisui Uchiha (Naruto) using Kotoamatsukikami, the highest form of mind-controlling genjutsu that manipulates the targets with the utmost subtlety. File:Hitomi_using_Electricity.png|Hitomi (Code: Breaker) can use electricity to hack into one's brain to control their minds. Katsumata_Shigeki.png|Shigeki Katsumata (Alive: The Final Evolution), possessor of a piece of the heart, can manipulate other comrades' minds by touching their heads. Tezuka_Yukie.jpg|Yukie Tezuka (Alive: The Final Evolution), possessor of a piece of the heart, can manipulate other comrades' minds by touching their heads. Daniel_Friedkin_Poet.jpeg|Daniel Friedkin (Alive: The Final Evolution), possessor of a piece of the heart, can manipulate other comrades' minds by touching their heads. Guile_Hideout.png|Guile Hideout (Pokemon Adventures) had managed to control many rental Pokemon. Infinity Gems.jpg|Infinity Gems (Marvel) 297440-16740-jean-grey super.gif|Jean Grey (Marvel) Proffesor X (Marvel).gif|Professor Xavier (Marvel) Psylocke by ed benes.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel) UncXMenAnn2-763639.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel) Karma.jpg|Karma (Marvel) File:Matt-Parkman.jpg|Matt Parkman (Heroes) pushing a thought Heroes Maury mind control.jpg|Maury Parkman (Heroes) can use his telepathy to control the minds of others Mumm-Ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) Lucubra.png|A Lucubra (Ben 10) Diagon.png|Diagon (Ben 10) Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-20h55m27s105.png|Sadie (Misfits) only controls people who have a strong intimate relationship with her, such as her boyfriend Finn. Anti-Life Equation.png|The Anti-Life Equation (DC Comics) is the key to enslaving the minds of all sentient life. Shokuhou_Misaki's_Mental_Out.png|Misaki Shokuhou (A Certain Magical Index) using her Mental Out to control a girl. Mask of Dark Earth.png|The Mask of Dark Earth (Sly Cooper) can influence individuals' minds by latching onto their face. Undergrowth DP.jpg|Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) can use mind vines to take control of humans, and also brainwash humans to join him, while retaining their personality, only becoming his minion. Shadowth_blackdoom.png|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) Valtor.png|Valtor (Winx Club) can control those who have the Mark of Valtor. Mandy_with_controlled_people.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) after controlling everyone in Endsville, except for Grim. Buddha Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, Buddha (Super Buddies) possessed the power to control minds Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries